Skye Fall
by uchiha cat
Summary: Skye's past has come back to get her. Luckily for her chase and the others are there for her, but even together will it be enough? this will be a collaboration story between me and rjw82835. (skyexchase)
1. Chapter 1

The pups were playing outside the lookout

Chase and marshal were playing tug a war and Skye was admiring the way chase's muscles rippled as he was tugging. She had a massive crush on the German shepherd but could never quite work up the nerve to tell him.

Then their pups tags started to go off.

" Ryder needs us" they all yelled

They got to the elevator but marshal was missing

" Wait for me!" Marshal yelled before smashing into them all

"ready for action Ryder sir"

"We have an emergency pups"

"We have a little girl that went missing while hiking in the mountains."

" for this mission I'm going to Chase. Your drone and nose will be perfect for tracking her down. And ill also need Skye you can try to find the girl from the sky in your helicopter."

" Paw Patrol is on a role"

Skye POV

"Be careful guys this mountain is full of pitfalls and crevices chase. I'm going to go meet with the parents and see if they can tell us about where they got separated." Ryder told them

"Skye do you see any sign of her" chase radioed

" no I don't see her anywhere"

 _Wait is that no that's impossible she couldn't have been able to find me it must just be my imagination._

"Skye? SKYE?SKYE!"

Huh oh sorry chase what were you saying?

"I asked you if you had checked the back side of the mountain yet?"

"no."

"ok . Ill send my drone out over there to check the area out"

"wait I caught her scent follow me Skye! Chase yelled

They managed to find the girl but she was stuck up on a high ledge far to high up for them to climb up to or down from safely.

"Skye I have an idea why don't you fly down and drop the harness down so you can fly her up and out" chase called

" ok I'm going in for the extraction. Then I saw her again. She seemed to be smirking at me. Then chase caught my attention and I lowered the harness.

the managed to grab a hold of the harness and put it on and Skye swung her to safety

but once she had put the girl in the back of chases truck her mind wandered off to that ghost from the past.

just then an eagle screeched and he startled her by swooping in close to her helicopter. because she was still zooned out in her own thoughts and didn't realize that she was leaning over to far until she had fallen out of the helicopter.

"help!"

"SKYE I got you!" chase yelled as he sprinted for her diving just in time to catch her in his paws.

"thanks chase you saved me."

" anytime Skye."

Once they got the little girl back to her parents they headed back to the lookout.

" Skye is something wrong you seem to be very distracted?" chase asked

" it's nothing just let it go. I'm going to bed now"

 _Could that really have been her? I never imagined I would see her again especially not here in adventure bay. Last I heard she had reunited with the rest of her "gang". Why are you here Terra?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, I had some family things going on along with school, but things are all good now. I also have an announcement, this story will now be in first person with me doing Skye's POV and Uchiha doing Chase's POV. Now, with everything aside, I finally bring you the second chapter.**

I was pacing back and forth between the lookout, wondering about what I had seen over and over again.

That couldn't have been her, it just couldn't. If she knows I'm here, I know she'll have someone else with her. How could Terra have found me?

"Skye, you out here?" Ryder called as it started to get dark.

"Yeah," I said running over to him.

"Okay, I was just wondering where you were, you weren't answering earlier."

"You called me earlier?"

"Yeah, a few times, and you never answered. We were getting worried."

"Oh, sorry Ryder, I was just thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, just come and find me."

"Okay, thanks Ryder."

Ryder smiled and walked away as I entered the lookout. I went over to the elevator and went up to the top floor where I found Marshall, once again, completely failing his tailspin against Zuma who did it perfectly once again.

"Aww come on man, I nearly had you there."

"Yeah, but you'll nevew beat the mastew."

"I'll get you one of these days."

"I'd love to see that day. I bet we'll all be grown up by the time that happens, or if Zuma was in the hospital," Chase said walking in. I was completely lost in his brown eyes as he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey Skye, where were you? I-, uh, we were getting worried."

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking a lot today."

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"Well… Nothing, it's nothing," I said with the best lying face I could muster, but Chase, being a cop, saw right through it.

"Skye, just tell me. We both know you can't tell a lie to save your life."

"Okay, follow me," I said as I walked towards the elevator.

We both walked over to my pup house and went inside.

"Sheesh Skye, how do you fit in here? It's so tiny."

"Hey, I'm a lot smaller than the rest of you, so this fits me perfectly," I said with a chuckle.

"Heh yeah, so tell me, what was bothering you so much?"

"Well, on the last rescue we were on, I think I saw someone who wants to get back at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before Ryder adopted me, I was owned by this girl named Terra and we were the best of friends, but I guess her friends decided to go and start stealing a whole bunch of things, and Terra got wrapped up in the middle of it. I hoped she would get out of it, but she started breaking into people's houses and that was the last straw for me. After she told me about the _'awesome take,'_ I called the police and she was taken away. She now wants to get back at me and I just want her to stay away," tears were streaming down my cheek as I told Chase, and he pulled me into a hug making me blush like crazy.

"I'm so sorry Skye, I had no idea. I promise she won't get near you, I'll make sure of that myself."

"Thank you Chase, you're really sweet," as I said that, I could see the middle's of his cheeks turn rosy red making me smile.

"What's the smile for?"

"Well, your cheeks are red."

"Oh, they are?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yeah they are, it's actually kind of cute."

"You think I'm cute?"

"Well, yeah, you're sweet, smart, stro-,"

"Pups, dinner!" Ryder called.

"Oh, we'd better get going, I'll tell you later," I said running towards the lookout.

 **So like I said, the next chapter will be in Chase's POV by Uchiha. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A MILD AMOUNT OF BLOOD._**

Chase POV

The next day the pups were all outside playing.

 _Man I can't believe Skye actually thinks I'm cute._

Then the pup tags started to go off.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir."

"Alright pups this is a first one for us but the police have asked us for assistance in finding a robber that just robbed the jewelry store" Ryder told them.

"Why would they ask for help from us?" Skye asked looking a little pale

 _She is thinking that it must be terra I realized_

"Because one of the robbers was a dog."

A collective gasp came from the pups

"They described the culprits as a young female with 2 males and several dogs.

"So for this I will need everyone on the ground searching"

" hase we need your nose to try to sniff out the culprits."

On the way there I was worrying about how Skye would react.

Once we got there we broke up into pars Zuma with Rocky, Rubble with Marshal, and Skye with me.

"This is her work I'm sure of it." Skye said in a trembling voice

"Don't worrying Skye ill protect you."

"Thanks Chase, I'm glad that you're the one I was paired up with"

Then I caught the scent of another dog and human.

"They went this way" I called out

I heard Skye running behind me.

Then I saw him. He was a large great dane.

He turned and as soon as he saw my uniform he tried to run only to be stopped when he runs down a dead-end alley.

"You should have stayed away pup. We are going to destroy her wether you get in our way or not."

"I won't let you touch her I snarled back"

Then he lunged at me and my police training kicked in. I sidestepped and clawed at his side leaving a bloody gash. Then he retaliated by biting my left front paw, until I clawed him in the face forcing him to let go. I jumped on his back and bit down hard on his neck not hard enough to kill but enough to make him realize that he lost.

When he stopped struggling I used my net to catch him.

"Chase your hurt!" skye yelled

As Skye called Ryder and the others I muzzled and cuffed the dog that attacked me.

"I'm fine this is nothing just need marshal to bandage it up and I'll be good to go. Skye do you know who this dog is? Is it one of Terra's gang member's dogs?"

"His name is Butch and yes he is part of her gang. I think it's time that I tell Ryder about Terra." she told me

We went back to the lookout and Skye told Ryder and the others what she had told me about her past and Terra's gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will be in third person for the backstory because I see it to be easier to understand and to write as a whole. Enjoy.**

"So Skye," Ryder said worried, "Who's Terra? Why is she after you?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Can you tell us Skye? We want to help you and we can't if you don't tell us."

2 years ago…

"C'mon Terra, you're going to be late," the puppy version of Skye yelled to her owner.

"I'm coming Skye, don't worry," she said running out of her room and down the stairs.

"Are you excited for your first day?" Skye asked jumping in place, yipping.

"As excited as you can be for the first day at your new school," Terra said, putting her jacket on over her uniform, "I gotta go Skye."

"Can't I go with you?"

"Sorry Skye, you know schools don't allow animals inside. It's state policy."

"Well that's stupid, I should be able to go with you if I wanted to."

"Sorry, I'll see you when I get home," Terra said while patting Skye's head, making her pout less before walking over to the door of her house.

2 months later…

"Terra, where are you," Terra's mom said into the phone, "it's two hours past your curfew, get home now or you're grounded young lady," she hung up her phone and sat down next to Skye who laid her head on her lap.

"Don't worry Skye, I'm sure she's fine."

Suddenly, the phone rang which made both of them jump.

"Hello, yes, WHAT? I'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"Terra's at the police station, I gotta go. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere Skye."

Skye jumped up and yelled, "Wait, what happene-," as she was cut off by the door slamming shut. She just lay back down on the couch and whimpered. Two hours passed, Skye was asleep, and was abruptly woken by Terra being yelled at by her mother.

"What gave you the right to do that? You're lucky I came to get you, otherwise you'd be off to jail, you'd be tried as an adult because what you did was so bad."

"Whatever mom, I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not young lady, we're going to talk about this right now."

"Why, you don't understand what we do, you never will."

"Excuse me, I'm your mother and you'll show me respect."

"Oh, and what'll you do about it?"

"I'll bring you back to the police station and have them put you in jail."

"You know what, I'm done," Terra said as she walked towards the door.

"Don't you move Terra, I swear if you open that door, you're going to regret it."

Terra turned and looked at her mom, rolled her eyes, and left without even giving Skye a glance.


	5. Chapter 5

"that's horrible Skye"

"theres more" she responded

I met her again several months later and she was changed. Had a wild look in her eyes and hung out with a group of very shady looking people. She invited me into her group of friends and at first I was ecstatic to see her again but when I overheard her talking to her friends about the massive haul they got from the last heist I became suspicious and decided to follow them to their next meeting. I saw them rob a bank and knock the guard unconscious.

Later that night I confronted her about it.

"terra why did you rob that bank?!"

"for the money of course. Besides were not going to get caught this time so its fine. Do you want to come with us next time Skye?"

" there isn't going to be a next time Terra. The police are already on their way and I gave them the evidence im sorry."

" how could you Skye after all we had been through! I'll get you for this Skye if it's the last thing that I do!"

And now she is trying to do what she swore she would" Skye said

"I won't let her hurt you Skye!"

"none of us will." Ryder said

" but first we need to know where she is, and what she is planning to do to Skye."

Just then Ryder's pup-pad rang.

Jake's face appears on the screen with a terrified look.

" Ryder I need you and the pups up here at my mountain asap. Someone attacked Everest and beat her nearly to death."

The pups all gasp.

" it's Terra, it must have been her." Rocky yelled

" I'll kill her for this." Marshal shouted

TERRA'S POV

" one down 6 more to go."

" are you sure we should have let her live ma'am?" a dog asked from behind Terra

" I want her to know that I'm coming for her and her friends." Terra responded

_AUTHORS NOTE_

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. I'M EXPERIENCING WRITERS BLOCK AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER TO UPDATE.


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT SINCE I DIDN'T GET ANY HELP FROM THE POLL I DECIDED TO JUST WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER MYSELF.**_

 **UCHIHA CAT**

 **CHASE POV**

The pups and Ryder all rushed to the hospital. When they got there they found Everest in a coma

" I'm going to kill that witch for this!" Marshal screamed

" Marshal you need to calm down. Your of no use to Everest if you can't think straight because of your anger." I told him

He whirled around at me with a look of pure rage on his face.

Before he could respond Ryder's pup pad went off.

" Ryder there's a fire at my store. We need the paw patrol here and fast."

"on our way Mr. Porter."

" Marshal I need you to get in there and put out the fire and Chase I want you to go back to were Everest was attacked and see if you can pick up the scent." Ryder said

"Alright. Paw Patrol is on a role."

Jake took me to were Everest was attacked and I started looking around for clues with my spy gear.

" can you find the scent Chase?" Jake asked

" there are several scents here other then Everest's. including other dogs!"

 **MARSHAL POV**

" ruff water cannon."

I was almost finished putting out the fire I just had the back of the store left to do, but it seemed to just keep burning and parts of the roof had started to collapse.

" Ryder I've put out a lot of the fire but something doesn't seem right."

" help. Please help me." a voice called

" Who's there. Where are you I can't see you through the smoke?"

" I'm over here trapped under a collapsed shelf. Please get me out of here." the woman yelled

" I'm on my way just hang on."

Just as I reached the area her voice was coming from I felt a sharp pain at the back of my skull and then it all went dark.

 **CHASE POV**

I followed the trail for a good mile then I hit a stream and lost the trail.

"damn it all! Were the hell could they have gone!?" I screamed

Just then my pup tag went off

" Chase you there? I haven't heard from Marshal in some time could you go check on him?" Ryder asked

" sure thing Ryder I lost the trail anyways they cut through a stream."

I hopped into my rig and headed for Mr. Porters

When I got there the fire was out and Marshal's truck was parked outside but I didn't see Marshal anywhere

" Marshal where are.."

Then I saw him lying face down in a small pool of blood

Marshal!

 _ **I'LL BE HONEST GUYS I MIGHT JUST END THIS STORY. I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE IT HAS MANY FANS OR EVEN PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT SO IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST PM ME OR IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PM ME**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I'm so sorry about that. My computer wasn't working and i needed to get it fixed. It's better though, so I'll quit yapping, and let you guys get on with the story. Enjoy…

Skye's POV:

I was talking with Ryder about what could have happened, "Do you think Terra could have done this Ryder? If she did, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"I don't know Skye," Ryder told me pacing back and forth, "Whoever it was though, knows what they're doing."

"RYDER RYDER!" We both turn our heads to see chase with tears in his eyes, "Ryder, something happened- Marshall, he- I-I don't…"

"Whoa Chase, just calm down. What happened? What happened to Marshall?"

"I-I don't know, I was looking for him when I found him in a pool of blood."

"WHAT? Why didn't you call us?" Ryder scolded running towards the burnt shop.

I saw Chase with tears in his eyes just lower his head and walk towards his truck, "Chase, wait up," I said getting his attention.

"What Skye?" He had tears flowing down his face. I walked up to him and nuzzled into his chin.

"I'm sorry about Marshall."

Chase just let out a sigh. I was about to say something else when we both saw Ryder running out of the shop, his sleeves stained in Marshall's blood. I saw Ryder's face, which was a mix of both relief and utmost horror.

"Pups," Ryder said gathering us all together, "I know this is going to be tough for you guys, but Marshall was hurt bad. I don't know how, but somebody hit him in the head and left him for dead."

"How do you know it wasn't just a piece of debris from the fire?" Rocky chimed in.

"From the gash on his head, it's safe to say it wasn't anything that had to do with the fire. Plus, there was nothing around him that could have done that much damage to him."

My eyes widened at what I was just thinking, "Ryder, do you think it was Terra or her goons?"

"Skye, I'm not sure. It could have been her, but we don't know that for sure. We can't check the security tapes because they were destroyed in the fire."

I gritted my teeth together at the thought of that witch hurting two of my best friends. I swear when i find her, she's going to regret ever meeting me. I went back to the lookout to wait for Ryder, as did the other pups, while Ryder helped with Marshall.

Rubble nervously looked around the lookout, "Guys, I'm scared. What if Terra comes back and hurts another one of us?"

"That won't happen Rubble, we're going to look out for each other, and we're going to make sure that nobody gets left alone for an extended period of time. We're going to be careful, there's no need to worry," Chase said getting out of his truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys uchiha cat here. im so so sorry for the long wait but my life has been hectic. I can't apologize enough for the wait but I hope that this chapter was worth it.**

Chase's POV

' I can't believe that witch would be so cowardly to attack us when we are on a mission.' when I get my paws on her I'll'

Pup tag goes off

"paw patrol to the lookout! "

"Ryder needs us!"

" ready for action Ryder sir"

"Pups we have an emergency. A girl went lost in the woods and they can't find her. For this mission I'll need spy chase. Your drone can help look for the girl while you try to track her scent. I'll also need Skye in your helicopter you can look for her from above."

"but sir what if terra attacks?" rubble asked looking a bit nervous

" Then I'll beat her to a pulp with using my pup-fu. Remember we are all trained well in pup-fu and the evidence shows that Terra herself isn't attacking but has another pup do her dirty work for her. Trust me I can take care of myself rubble."

" Alright pawpatrol is on a roll."

 **Outside the lookout**

A pup stood outside closely watching the lookout

" Your plan is working ma'am they sent out Chase just like you planned but it seems they are also sending out Skye."

" really, this is even better then I had played now I get to kill the pup Skye loves right in front of her." terra responded

 **Chases POV**

Once we got their Skye landed her helicopter to come over and find out the situation.

" thank goodness you're here Ryder this girl rented climbing equipment to go hiking in the mountains but never returned!" the man said

" do you have anything that might have her sent on it? that way chase can follow her scent." Ryder said

" no but I know which path she started on. She was the only one to take that path today so Chase shouldn't have any trouble at all picking up her scent."

" I'm on it Ryder sir."

Just then Ryder's pup pad went off.

" hello Ryder here."

" Ryder Everest just woke up and is insisting she speaks with you in person." Jake said with a worried expression on his face.

" just go sir. Skye and I can handle this on our own."

" are you sure Chase? If anything goes wrong I want you to call me right away."

" understood sir. Skye let's get going! I've picked up her scent."

"Chase be careful okay I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." Skye said

" you too Skye."

As we were looking for her I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't see anyone when I turned around. So I just kept going.

Then I heard a gun go off.

" Skye!"

I watched in horror as Skye's helicopter went down

I ran over to the crash site and found Skye unconscious.

I ran over to heard and put my ear to her chest to check for breathing.

" whew that's a relief shes breathing fine. It looked like the airbag had really saved her life but she would definently have a lot of bruises when she woke up."

I heard a twig snap around spun around just in time to see a huge pitbull rushing right at me. I immediately went into my pup-fu stance and dodge to the left while raking my claws along his flank drawing blood. He howled with pain and lunged at me I tried the same maneuver but the pit bull was ready for it this time and twisted to scratch at my exposed belly drawing a good bit of blood and causing excruciating pain all throughout my body. We both lunged for each other then both trying to land a fatal blow. We traded blows back and forth before he made his fatal mistake. He tried to go straight for my throat so I leapt over him landing on his back. I bit down hard on his windpipe fatally crushing it. he tried to struggle but quickly gave up and simply laid there. I then ran back to Skye.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So sorry about the wait guys but I've had some serious writers block. And thank you guys for the continuing support. The more reviews I get the faster this will be updated. Now I present to you chapter 9.**_

When I got to her she was just starting to wake up.

" what happened" she asked.

" I'll tell you later right now we need to move. Can you walk?"

She tries to stand up and cries out in pain when her left hind leg gave out on her.

"easy, try not to put to much pressure on it. here just get on my back and I'll carry you."

" ok. CHASE YOUR BLEEDING!"

"I'm fine just get on we need to get moving. I'll explain everything to you once we get somewhere a bit safer."

"have you called Ryder yet?" Skye asked

I was so busy worrying about getting to Skye I had completely forgotten able my pup tag.

"Ryder are you there." But when I looked down at my puptag I saw that it was cracked and broken.

"It must have broken in the fight. Does yours work?" I asked

" no it must have broken in the crash. And what fight are you talking…." she trailed off when she saw the pitbulls body lying in the grass not far away.

" I know him. His owner used to hang out with terra all the time." she said sounding shocked

" we need to get moving. Another one of them might be coming after us and I'm in no condition to fight again."

I started to run at about half-speed so that Skye wouldn't fall off my back until we came to the mouth of a small cave.

" we can rest here for a while" I said panting.

" This is all my fault if I wasn't around you wouldn't have had to fight and marshal and everest wouldn't be in the hospital right now. And you wouldn't be running for your life trying to protect me out here."

" don't say that Skye this isn't your fault it's Terra's. and I promise you when I catch her she won't be getting out of prison for a very long time if ever."

 **HEY GUYS IM STILL OPEN FOR IDEAS. IF I LIKE IT I WILL PROBABLY TRY TO PUT IT INTO THE STORY AND WHOEVERS IDEA IT WAS WILL GET CREDIT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_hey guys so here is chapter 10. also I have a question for you all. most of you know this was meant to be a collaboration between me and RJ but RJ hasn't been active for a long time. I suck at romance that was always the parts that Rj wrote so I want to know how important the romance part of the story really is to you guys because if that is what you want and not action then this isn't the right story for you._**

 ** _oil123 - thanks man yoru a great encouragement for me although I'm pretty sure your the only one who really thinks I'm that good of a write because I sure don't_**

 ** _jance - I guess you'll just have to wait and see._**

 ** _guest - umm no that's not going to happen man._**

 ** _now onto the story_**

RYDER POV

 _I wonder what is so important that Everest refused to rest before she tells me._

at the hospital

" Ryder over here!" Jake called to me with a worried expression on his face. "She refuses to sleep until you talk to her and the doctor is getting really annoyed with her for it."

" I'll go talk to her at once."

" Ryder your here! I need to tell you something important." Everest said her voice weak and hoarse.

" what is it Everest?" I asked slightly worried by the way her voice sounded so weak.

" just before I lost consciousness I heard terra say that she wants Skye alive to see her lose the one she loves! I think she plans to kill chase and make Skye watch as she does it!"

" WHAT?!" I screamed

" where are Skye and Chase you have to make sure they are safe?!" Everest said

" I just sent them both out on a rescue."

"Skye come in Skye." I said a bit worried when she didn't answer

" Chase are you there. Chase come in!" I said frantic now that they weren't answering

" you have to get to them Ryer before its to late!" Everest said

" I will but you need to get some rest. the doctor is going to kill you if you don't and don't worry i'll make sure Chase and Skye are ok."

"PawPatrol to the lookout!"

"Ryder needs us." they all said.

 **at the lookout**

" alright pups we have a massive problem! Everest just told me that Terra plans to kill Chase and make Skye watch him die."

" what that's nuts!" rocky yelled

" I'm with Wocky on this one she has gone completely insane." zuma said.

" we have to stop her but Chase and Skye aren't answering their pup tags when I call and I haven't heard from them since I left them during the rescue mission."

" Ryder you don't think that she already..." rubble asked looking frightened

" no way dude, Chase is way to skilled to let them capture him and he loves Skye to much to let them hurt her." zuma said

" wait you guys no that Chase and SKye have a crush on each other?" I asked

" yeah dude it's pretty obvious." zuma said

" alright we have to find them but their puptags don't seem to be working so I can't track them."

"ryder can we track their rigs?" Rocky asked

" great idea Rocky. yes I found Skye's helicopter!"

" alright I need everyone for this mission. lets go save Chase and Skye!"

" PawPatrol is on a roll!"


	11. Chapter 11

okay guys this is freaking screwed up. I never thought I was a good writer to begin with and some of you guys are truly proving this to me. I already said that I wasn't good at romance yet i'm still getting complaints and requests for romance. oh and if you don't want violence in a story just because there is no violence in the show then why are you reading a rated T story. I'm sorry but these PMs are seriously killing my creativity and at this point I don't think I even want to try to continue it. ive had 3 of my favorite authorize kill there stories and RJ even left the Website because of problems with the fandom and I thought I could just ignore them but they are really getting to me. if you guys really do want this to continue then review or PM me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**wow guys thanks so much for all the support. I never realized so many of you guys enjoyed my crappy writing but I'm gratefully for you support. I finally remembered why I loved this community so much.**_

 _ **a few big shout outs to those of you who supported me.**_

 _ **DAMARIOBROS**_

 _ **Molly Burch**_

 _ **Draph91**_

 _ **thanks you all so much this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**_

 **CHASE POV**

 **"** Skye I need to check you for injuries so just lay still."

"but I feel fine other then my legs." Skye protested

" look Skye I may not be an EMT like marshal but I still have some basic field training in medicine and we can't afford for you to get infected because I got careless. I could never live with myself if the pup I love were to get hurt because I got to careless."

" wait what did you just say!?" Skye asked

" oh umm nothing I just said that I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt."

" oh that's so sweet Chase."

 _phew that was close I thought she had heard me for a minute their_

after giving Skye a much closer examination and did my best not to blush about it.

"looks like you got lucky there are no cuts on you but a lot of bad bruises."

" now what about you I would be devastated if you were injured trying to protect me." She told me

" okay but make it fast we need to keep moving soon their is no telling when they might come back for us."

 **Skye POV**

 _It took everything I had not to blush redder then marshal's firetruck while examining chases body for injuries and seeing all of his nice lean muscles._

" you appear to be fine other then the scratches and cuts from the earlier fight. How bad does it hurt."

" I'm used to the pain from my training." Chase answered

" should we get moving now and try to get out of here and contact Ryder and the others?"

"no we need to just stay here and wait for them. we don't know exactly where we are and we definintly can't afford to get lost out here then we would be even easier prey for Terra. it's best if we just rest and for now and take turns on watch." chase said with a voice that filled me with confidence

 _I had to admit I was pretty tired but I didn't like the idea of sleeping with Terra and her goons out there._

"don't worry I will take the first watch so you just get some rest for now." chase said with reassurance in his voice

 _I didn't know why but I somehow felt completely safe knowing that chase would be watching over me. I doubted I would be able to sleep worrying about everyone but almost as soon as I closed my eyes and laid down I passed out from exhaustion._

 **chase POV**

 _man she looks so cute when she sleeps. NO NO I can't think like that right now. I need to keep my mind on keeping us safe. I can't afford to be distracted. But as soon as we get out of here I'm going to tell her how I feel._

just as I was about to turn away I heard a rustling sound that made me stop cold and instantly go to a defensive stance. something or someone was outside the cave.

 **sorry for the short chapter but I needed to get something out there for you guys. I will be starting College soon so I Won't be able to update as often but I will try to have the next chapter out to you guys in the next couple weeks. also this chapter was mostly just fluff**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for how long it took for me to update this. but a big shout out to those who favorite and followed this story.**

 **CRAYTHEPENGUIN**

 **Crystal wolf tamer**

 **damariobros**

 **kion the lion**

 **oil123**

 **pawpatrolll**

 **monkeylover25**

 **xRainbowassassin**

 **draph91**

 **eyilesJack**

 **RJW82835**

 **CHASE POV**

this is bad if we get attacked I'm in no shape what so ever to defend us.

"Skye wake up. something is outside of the cave." I said try to keep my voice low

Skye bolt up then winced in pain from the sudden movement

we waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity until the head of a pitbull poked into the cave followed by 2 retrievers.

" boss we found them." one of the retrievers called to someone outside of the cave.

 _damn we are far to outnumbered for me to fight them. if it was just me I could probably win but I can't risk Skye's safety. And Skye is to injured to run, besides the only way out is through them. that's leaves me with just one option._

" I surrender"

this startled the three goons who were obviously prepared for a fight. the pitbull even looked a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to get the chance to beat me to a bloody pulp.

" well that figures you cops make me sick. all of you are just a bunch of wimps." the pitbull said

the dogs went over and muzzled me picked up Skye on their back before blind folding me.

...

when the blind fold was finally removed I was trapped inside of a cage. I looked around but I couldn't see Skye anywhere. I could feel my heart start racing with fear.

"so your the one she loves. wow she didn't even chose someone strong to protect her, how sad." a female voice said from behind me

I spun around to look at who had spoken and was stunned. she was a girl about 18 years old with long dark hair and brown eyes. she would have been pretty if not for the twisted grin on her face and the hatred in her eyes.

" Terra." I said the word through clenched teeth with pure hatred in my voice.

" Where...Is...Skye?" I said in a low menacing voice.

" oh don't worry, you will see your little girlfriend soon enough." she replied cheerfully

" what did you do to her!?"

" nothing yet. I want her alive after all to see the pup she loves tortured and slowly killed." terra replied.

" your insane. there's no way you will get away with this."

"oh and just who is going to stop me? last I checked I already outsmarted the police once." herface suddenly became even darker and more twisted." the only reason I was caught was because that bitch ratted me out." she spat out

" Ryder will stop you. he will never rest until he finds us none of the paw patrol will. and once they catch you will be going away for life this time for attempted murder pupnapping and a ton of other charges." I retorted.

I heard movement coming from down the hall and then I saw the two retrievers from the cave come in dragging a struggling Skye with them.

" say good-bye" terra said

then I saw her raise a gun in my direction . I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then it all faded away.

 _ **hey guys seriously please R &R. the more reviews I get the faster this will be updated.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW I cant believe how many of you guys actual read my crappy writing and for that I'm extremely grateful to you all for your support. I have some time so I figured I might as well get this chapter updated.**

 **a big shout out to**

 **crystalwolftamer**

 **CraythePenguin**

 **Darkness200**

 **brigemiget**

 **SKYE POV**

" NOOOOOOO!" I screamed in horror

" don't worry he's not dead. at least not yet anyways, he's just out cold for a few hours. I wouldn't even dream of letting him die so quick and painlessly after all the true friends he has taken from me." terra said with a hint of joy in her eyes seeing the cockapoo look so broken.

" just leave him alone its me you want so just let him go." I pleaded

" not a chance in hell after he murdered one of my friends and sent the other one to prison!" terra snapped

" he killed only in self defense and you all belong in jail right next to your so called friend."

" he wouldn't be in this situation and about to be slowly tortured to death if you hadn't gotten involved with him." she retorted

" get her out of my sight before I change my mind and decide to kill her love of their before he is conscious enough to feel the agony." he yelled to the retrievers

with that they dragged me back down to my cell to where i laid down and cried until i passed out from sheer exhaustion and panic.

 **CHASE POV**

my head felt drowsy and sluggish. i couldn't figure out where i was but there was a stinging at my neck and when i reach up to figure out what it was i realized i was shackled and couldn't reach it. that's when i remembered where i was and what had happened.

 _"_ well its about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up, but it looks like I got my dosage right on the sedative." terra said smugly

" a tranquilizer dart? what don't think you goons can hold me down when I'm awake?" I taunted

 _if I can just get her angry enough maybe she will slip up and say something I can use._

" I just didn't want to listen to your voice anymore." she responded

" I would save my strength if I was you your going to need it."

and with that she left the room and then it was just me and her goons.

 **RYDER POV**

 _if only I hadn't left them. I never should have left them alone with Terra out there._

then my pup pad went off.

"Wyder, I found Skye's helicopter. whats left of it atleast." zuma said with worry in his voice

" what do you mean whats left of it?!"

" I found it crashed in the woods." zuma replied

" rubble, Rocky get over to where zuma is I'll go check out chase's spy rig to see if there is any in it we could use."

 _please let them be okay._

 _"_ Ryder they aren't at the wreck. but there is a dead pitbull and a trail of blood leading deeper into the woods." Rocky said

" I'm on my way, don't do anything until I get there."

 _Hang on guys were on our way._

 **hey guys I just wanted to thank you all again. and also I had a lot of fun screwing with you guys and implying chase died. I got so many PM's about it its hilarious.**


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys this is Uchiha Cat and I just want to say that this story is not up for adoption. I just don't have the drive anymore and I apologize for any who thought this was an update. one day I might come back and finish this but for now I am putting it up for adoption so if any of you want to take this story and finish it just PM me.


	16. Chapter 16

this story has now been adopted by both firststone cray and also liverskins13. as of now I am done with this story although it is possible I will one day come back to it for now they are the ones who own this story.


End file.
